Sakura: The Story of Me
by Writing-OnMy-HeartStrings
Summary: Sakura did not expect to see Sasuke even stronger and sexier. She also did not expect to be accepted into the USSEP (United States Student Exchange Program) or to have such a confusing jacked up life! Will life ever get simpler?... of course not!
1. Taken Back

**A/N:**** I'm back and with a new story! This is the story I mentioned before in my other story (Battle_ Field of Love_). The story will be very sort of kind AU in its special way. I take control of everything after the Team 7 reunion thing at Oro's base and all. This will be SasuSaku with small bits of other couples. I have about 4 or 5 chapter hat are ready that I was post over time. If you have any questions, tips, or even ideas maybe, just leave a review and I will get back to you. If you loved it, then leave a review. If you want more, leave a review. If you're happy and you know it, leave a review. , just please leave a review! Doesn't have to be long or anything just short and sweet! No flames (rude comments) please! Well, R, R, & R! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own NARUTO or any character's mentioned! I also do not own any songs of any artist I place in here! Those belong to their respected owners!**

**! Warning! The following story is rated mature for a reason! Mature for language, possible drug use, sexual abuse, and other sexual or mature content! No kiddies please!**

**Summary: Sakura did not expect to see Sasuke even stronger and sexier. She also did not expect to be accepted into the SUSSEP (Southern United States Student Exchange Program.) She also didn't expect to have such a confusing jacked up life! Will life ever get simpler for her?...of course not! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>2nd person POV:<span>**

Relaxing, you carefully open the book to the first page ,which is titled Acknowledgment. Sighing, you snuggle in with your new Autobiography…

**_Acknowledgments_**

Thanks to all who have made this book possible! To friends, family, and fans who kept pushing me to write my heart out. Lastly, to all who have made me stronger in life by telling me to quit on my dreams and just pushed me down! (Or just called me annoying. ^.^ )

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. ~ Unknown_

**_Preface_**

He stepped out of the shadows and began his mission. A seductive smirk dancing upon his lips.

**_1. Taken Back_**

I winced as my mom pulled the curtains open to let the devious light shine on my sleeping face. I rolled over and hid my face from the blinding pain.

"Wake up Sakura," my mom said shaking me after the curtains had failed, "it's getting late. You need to get moving. Didn't you promise Naruto that you would train with him today?"

I sighed and sat up groggily rubbing my eyes and started to protest but couldn't find the will power to do so. She smiled as she walked out my room closing the door behind her. I shook my head in an attempt to wake up more, but it was no use.

_Stupid mission!_ I thought to myself as I tried to stand up but just flopped back down to my messy but comfortable bed sighing once again. Soon, I was lost in thought of the previous day.

**Flash Back**

I rushed though the endless maze that snake bastard called a home. I opened the 18th or so door but slammed it shut in utter frustration.

"Where are they?" I muttered under my jagged breath running farther into the maze. At the end of the tunnel, a faint light appeared. I pushed chakra into my sore legs as I ran onward into the light that soon became a blinding ray. The light then surrounded me as I closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes, Sai was standing blankly in front of me. I gritted my teeth and grabbed the collar of his faint black shirt.

"What the hell is your plan, teme!" I spat venomously at his pale face. Then _he _said something that sends chills through my very being.

"Sakura," Sasuke said in a deep dark hypnotizing voice that made my head turn and my sea foam green eyes widen in response.

**End of Flash Back**

Deciding to shake off the memory, I forced myself off my bed and into the bathroom. I turned on the water and slipped off my clothes as it warmed up before stepping into a heaven of steam. The water coated my slightly tan skin and relaxed my sore muscles. Gently, I ran my fingers through my hairs as my mind started to drift back to Sasuke… him and his stubborn, annoying, dark, sexy...

Aggravated with myself, I turned off the water, wrapped the towel around my slim but still sore torso, and stepped out of the bathroom into my room. Still shaken by my thoughts in the shower, I quickly dress myself. Then I somewhat ran the brush through my tangled messy hair and straightened it quickly.

Running downstairs quickly, I planned to eat and get this training over with so I can eat dinner and sleep. Then do it all over again with missions every now and then. The cycle of a ninja, I called it. Boring? At times yeah but everyone, has his or her role in life so why fight it? My life is to train, Naruto's is to become hokage, and Sasuke's is...

"Sakura?" my mom asked with a puzzled look on her face.

I snapped out of my thoughts to find myself standing at the bottom of the stairs. I then walked over and sat down at the table without a word, but, by the look on my mom's face, she wasn't going to let it go. She put down the cup she was drying and untied her apron. After she undid her flower apron, she pulled out the chair at the end of the table and sat down with a look in her deep caramel eyes.

"I'll finish cooking breakfast after you tell me what's bothering you," she said in a firm but gentle voice.

Trying to laugh it off, I replied with a slight smile, "Nothing's bothering me."

"Ok," she said with that look still on her face," then is some_one_ bothering you?"

My eyes shot up at her holding a fiery glare, and I locked my jaw to keep hold of my temper," No _one _bothering me mother _dear_!" I said through gritted teeth. She sighed in defeat and got up as my inner paraded around in my head in victory.

Suddenly, I lost my appetite, so I stood up with a sigh and said in a stern voice,

"Ok, I'm going to say this one time and one time _only_."

"**I'm over Sasuke Uchiha!"**

I then stormed out of the house leaving my mom almost in tears...of pure _laughter!_

Forgetting about my plans for training with Naruto, I rushed through the streets of Konaha. I kept my head straight as I turned a corner rather quickly causing whispers. I followed a dirt path to rural fields out of town, taking in the scenery. Soon, I reached my secret destination- a crystal clear pond with a cherry tree towering slightly above it. A smile danced on my lips as I slowly approached my hiding place. Focusing chakra down to the palms of my feet, I climbed the giant blossom tree with ease. Slipping carefully into the jungle of branches and blossoms, I eyed my mahogany guitar case, so I reached for it trying not to slip or worse let my guitar fall in the pond below.

After successful retrieving my guitar case, I picked the lock with my fingernail to see it open slowly and revealed my papers of songs as I had left them. Breathing a sigh of relieve, I started burrowing through the endless papers for the one I've yet to complete..._yet._ After some time, I found it and nearly started to cry. I grabbed my pen from the mess in the guitar case and finished the paper at hand:

**(If This was a Movie By Taylor Swift)**

_I heard my own heart beating_

_Sounded like footsteps on my stairs _

_Six months gone and I'm still reaching _

_Even though I know you're not there _

_I was playing back a thousand memories baby _

_Thinkin bout everything we've been through _

_Maybe I've been going back too much lately _

_When time stood still and I had you _

_Come back come back come back to me like _

_You would you would if this was a movie _

_Stand in the rain outside til I came out _

_Come back come back come back to me like _

_You could you could if you just said you're sorry _

_I know that we can work it out somehow _

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

_I know people change and these things happen _

_But I remember how it was back then _

_Locked up in your arms and our friends are laughing _

_Cause nothing like this ever happened to them _

_Now I'm pacing down the hall _

_Chasing down your street _

_Flashback to the night when you said to me _

_Nothings gonna change not for me and you _

_Not before I knew how much I had to lose_

_Come back come back come back to me like _

_You would you would if this was a movie _

_Stand in the rain outside til I came out _

_Come back come back come back to me like _

_You could you could if you just said you're sorry _

_I know that we can work it out somehow _

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

_If you're out there if you're somewhere if you're moving on _

_I've be waiting for you ever since you've been gone _

_I just want it back the way it was before _

_And I just wanna see you back at my front door _

_And I'd say_

_Come back come back come back to me like _

_You would before you said it's not that easy _

_Before the fight before I locked you out _

_But I'd take it all back now_

_Come back come back come back to me like _

_You would you would if this was a movie _

_Stand in the rain outside til I came out _

_Come back come back come back to me like _

_You could you could if you just said you're sorry _

_I know that we could work it out somehow _

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

_You'd be here by now _

_It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now _

_Baby what about the ending _

_Oh I thought you'd be here by now oh ohh ohh _

_That you'd be here by now_

Humming the last note as I strung it on the guitar, I held back tears. Putting my guitar down, I sighed but that was a mistake. I opened up the barricade of tears as it flooded over my eyes and down into my hands as I wept.

_Stupid stupid stupid! He's **NEVER **coming back so why must I keep holding on to...**Nothing!**_ I mentally yelled at myself trying to get a strong grip on reality. After gathering all my strength, I got together my beloved belongings, my passion, into my guitar case and clambered back into the tree. Hiding it with in the branches, I slipped down and started heading home but not before a sigh and some last thoughts.

_Bye Sasuke...see you next time..._

I then wiped my eyes before hurrying home to my mom and "normal" life...well it _was_ normal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** I know it seems slow at first but just wait! Don't get too comfy bacause this my friends...is just the beginning. *laughs evily* *cough cough* *takes sip of water* Anyway, R,R, & R! Questions should be directed to the review box below! **

**~Sasukes1wuver ^.^**


	2. Lost for Words in a New World

**A/N: I'm back again! I would have updated sooner but I had a reseach paper and book report due this months along with play rehearsels! But all is well! Hope you guys like! Thanks to 9kaguya99 for reviewing! You're amazing Nel-Chan! I would also like to thank the people for favorited and/or followed this story! It lets me know that people like my writings! Well R, R, & R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto!_**

**P.S.: I am looking for a Beta reader, so I can improve my writings! Just p.m. if you can help me with that! Thanks!**

* * *

><p><em>2. Lost for words in a new world<em>

As I walked into the door, my mom, lying on the couch, looked up from her book and asked if I had a good time out as if nothing had happened early that morning. She then asked casually if I wanted anything special for dinner in which my stomach started to growl suddenly as a reminder that I had skipped breakfast _and _lunch.

"Maybe you could make your homemade ramen with all the herbs and spices," I suggested taking my place on the loveseat, "I'll pick up the herbs if you need me to."

"That sounds wonderful, "She said with a smile as she got up and walked to the kitchen. After plundering through a kitchen drawer, she found a pen and some paper to write down the special herbs for the recipe. Gathering the list and some money for the supplies, I left my house and went down to the town herb shop.

The Konaha streets were filled with academy students who were just released and other town people out doing dinner shopping. I soon came to Vic's Veggies and Herbs. I open the door to be greeted By Mrs. Shiva, manager of the herb store. "Sakura dear gathering herbs I see? The usual?" Mrs. Shiva said in her cheery voice.

I handed her the list and said, "Hmm no, special order from my mom."

Mrs. Shiva nodded and led me to the variety of herbs. She was very helpful to me by gathering the 1.5 kg of herbs (3 lbs.).

"You fine sweetie?" she asked handing me the two bags of herbs after I had paid for them.

I smiled and replied," Yes, training with shishyou wasn't a walk in the park but it worked."

She just smiled back and opened the door for me. I then walked off without another word. As I walked, I glanced up at the blue sky and remembered something.

_Ugh, I ditched Naruto and our training plans today! _I just sighed and decided to make it up to him somehow. As if someone way above had heard my thoughts, I heard an energetic shout from behind me

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto said jogging up behind me, "What happened with training today? Your mom said you didn't feel well enough to train, so I went with Neji and Lee to train."

"Oh," I said thinking quickly of an excuse," I was still sore from that mission with Sai."

"OK, then let me carrying those for you!" He said cheerfully grabbing them from my hands.

"Thanks," I said with a faint smile and then it hit me," Naurto, my mom is making her special ramen so would you like to join-" but before I could finish he was in a full sprint to my house. I smiled and ran up to catch him.

Dinner preparations went smoothly. Naruto and I sat in the living room and talked. He mostly rambled on about training with Lee and how he got one past the Neji (believe it when I see it) and so on.

"It's kinda weird that you of all people won't be up for training even if you sore since your planning on trying to get into Anbu," he said looking at me right before dinner. I just stared at him speechless trying to hide the shock on my face. I couldn't tell him the _real _reason I wasn't up for training today. I couldn't tell anyone…

"Well we can talk about that later after we have an important meeting after dinner," my mom said, popping in with her apron on and a small smile on her face.

"Ramen!" Naruto said jumping up from the couch and rushing into the dining room.

My mom gave me a wink after Naruto had sprinted past her and all I could do was mouth a small thank you. I got up and followed my mom into the dining room when I started to wonder what she was talking about an important meeting?

Trying to put that thought aside, I quickly fixed my ramen before Naruto got a hold of it. Sitting down at the table with chopsticks in hands, I looked down at my warm ramen. Smiling, I started to eat but for some reason that question popped back into my head.

_What meeting could she be talking about? And why is she being so nice especially since this morning? Who the hell died? _I thought as I slowly ate my ramen.

Deciding the best tactic to getting these answers was to finish dinner so we could start this meeting, I started to eat quicker. Soon I finished, and my mom followed suit. After his fourth serving, Naruto put his bowl in the sink. As he did so, my mom excused herself from the table and went into the living room shortly. After sounds of paper being dug through, my mom returned with a smile on her face.

"Shall we start this meeting?" She said still smiling.

_Ok no one died..._I thought as I saw the smile on her face.

Naruto and I nodded quickly as my mom placed two letters in front of us that were written in English. Everything suddenly stop as my mind felt like it was being taking back in time like it had early this morning.

**Flash Back**

Dear parent/guardian,

We proudly present you with a letter qualifying your child for the SUSSEP (Southern United States Student Exchange Program.) This new program is here to offer an excellent education to families from all over the world. We believe it would be best to accept your child and a friend to join this new program. We will choose a town worthy of your family, and supply you with all your needs. Your family will live there for 1 school year and return over the summer. With your permission, your child and one friend will be able to get an excellent education! All we need you to do is feel out the permission slip and the form attached. Then return this letter and signed papers to mailing address. Any questions call 1-800-324-4491 or email us at . We hope to hear from you soon!

Sincerely,

**Sheryl Thompson**

"Wait? Explain this all to me again?" I asked my mom after rereading the letter for the third time.

"Well, we qualified for this program that the U.S. is doing. This is a way that the U.S. believes they can help their testing scores and troubled economy. If it doesn't work then we return home and they trash the idea. Of course you can pick one for your friends to bring along, " My mom explained.

"Well… I'll get to learn a lot and it would be a new experience….hmm... well OK! I'll talk to Naruto about it next time I see him, " I said with smile on my face and added in my head, _and maybe I'll be able to forget about Sasuke better if I'm away from it all!_

**End of Flash Back**

"Wait! These can't be!" I shouted as my heart pounded and I took the letter in front of me, tearing it open.

"Yes, it can," my mom said with the smile now snug on her face.

I read through mine as Naruto opened his:

Dear student,

We proudly present you with a letter stating your **acceptance **for the SUSSEP (Southern United States Student Exchange Program.) Your parent or guardian has signed the papers and has hopefully explained everything. You will be attending Long Beach High School in Long Beach, California. We hope you will enjoy their wonderful culture. Any questions call 1-800-324-4491 or email us at . We hope to see you soon!

Sincerely,

**Sheryl Thompson**

As I finished the first Naruto handed me the other letter that was from the school we were going to attend. It stated the supplies we need and list of rules and dress code. I simply looked at my mom in awestruck. She smiled and started to explain everything to Naruto who was simply dumbfounded.

"Wait…we were accepted! What me becoming Hokage? What finding…yoou know?" He asked glancing at me.

"It's for the best, and would you really want Sakura to go alone?" She had kept saying to Naurto numerous times, as I sat in state of pure shock.

_U.S.? School, new people, new stress _I thought as Naurto and my mom argued. I swallowed the building lump in my throat as I tried pushing the horrible thought out of my mind. Like my mom said, it's for the best ...or is it?

"Ok now we leave in 3 days so start packing tomorrow," my mom said shortly after she convinced Naurto that we could return on holidays and so on.

"Hai," we replied weakly as I went upstarts to get ready for bed. Naruto followed me.

"Sakura-chan," He called after my quietly.

"Yea "I asked when we reached the top of the stairs.

"You sure this is going to be OK?" He asked.

"If it wasn't safe then my mom won't sign us up for it. Plus we'll be in the States. What could go wrong?" I said with a reassuring smile.

"Yea, I'm just being crazy. I just had a funny feeling like something bad was going to happen," He said with his "Naruto" laugh and smile," Well see you later."

He then when back downstairs and said thanks to my mom and bye before leaving.

I walked into my room and slipped into a nightshirt. After doing my nightly routine, I threw myself onto my bed and passed out.

The next few days went smoothly. When Naruto and I weren't packing, we were spending as much time as possible with our friends: Ino, Hinata, Sai, Kiba, Tenten, and the rest of the guys we grew up with. They took the news easily and wished us luck in the "new world". I have a feeling we'll need all the luck we can get.

Our last days pasted too quickly for my taste. After packing my last set of clothes, I zipped up my last bag and carried it downstairs. The front door was open and Naruto, my mom, and the ANBU. They were escorting us out of the village, fire country, and out of the rural island of Hokkaido, Japan into the Tokyo airport.

"Ready?" my mom said with a smile to Naruto and me.

"Hai!"

"Hai!"

Without another word or sound, we stepped out of the house. I closed and locked the door behind me as the others went ahead. I took a step back and looked at my home. Sighing, I turned and caught up with the others.

The trip to the airport went smoothly. We said our final goodbyes and thanks to the ANBU and boarded the plane. The trip to America went nearly as smooth as the trip to the airport had been. When we arrived in Long Beach, California, I was truly nervous. We start school in only 2 weeks. Dear kami help me!

After about half an hour of more travel to the neighborhood, we had found our new house. It was a decent yellowish-bricked house with a tall apartment building next door and the chief of police across the street. The house also had a driveway with a garage and a back yard, which was a good size. We stepped through the door and found ourselves in a room with dark red painted walls and a stone type pathway that lead to a big area. Walking up the stone tile pathway, we entered into a dining room with a small kitchen. The kitchen was small but it had granite counter tops, dishwasher, fridge, and other kitchen accessories. The stove was across the sink so therefore making it for one or two people at a time. It then went into a little laundry room with a new washer and dryer.

"Mom, where did all the new things come from?" I asked looking around at the TV, games, dining table, appliances, and so on.

"Compliments of the program probably, "She replied, "anyway let's get settled and I'll cook in hour or so. Go choose a room but not the master bedroom."

"Wow that's pretty nice of them, "I said with a smile and rotated on my heel, turning to my left and walked down the hall with Naruto behind me. Naruto walked into the bedroom on the first left while I choose the one at the end of the hall on the left after finding out the master bedroom was the one on the right. Dropping my luggage in front of my closet, I fell onto my new bed and passed out before even having a look around at my new room.

I woke up some time later. Sitting up, I stretched and had a look around my new bedroom for the first time. My bed was along the back wall under one of the two windows. A closet with sliding door was to my left and my dresser was on the other window to my right. Smiling at my new cozy room, I decided to unpacked. As I was unpacking, Naruto knocked so see if I was awake for dinner.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" I heard Naruto say as I closed my top dresser drew and turned to him to see him with his dopey grin on his face. Well at least not everything has changed. I looked at Naruto and sighed. How in hell could he be taking this so easy and carefree like? I envy those who are so carefree, laughing, and lucky! Well yeah, he never knew his parents and has been shun from many but he can knock it off! That's what I envy! I clenched my fist while I was thinking this.

"Sakura-chan? You ok?" He asked moving his hand back in fourth in front of my frozen face. I shook out of my trace-like stage and got up. I quickly walked pass him and left the room. I walked down the hall with Naruto behind me with a puzzled look on his face as we walked in the new kitchen...well new to us at least. I sat down in one of the bar stools trying to not focus on Naruto's questioning glances.

"Now you two need to listen up," My mom said after she had served us dinner, "Because our little "secret" ( even though it wasn't really a secret) during school you two are going to be wearing special charka sensing devices Konaha and the U.S. have been teaming up to complete because of this program and all. These devices will be able to sense even the slightest amount of charka and when it does, it will send an electric shock though you. Not enough to hurt you really. It will get lock up your muscles for a moment so you don't kill anyone." As she said the last part, she looked at me dead in the eyes and I laughed nervously, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Do you guys understand how serious this is? They've gone through all this trouble and it will be all for waste if one of you blows up the school" She said in an extremely serious tone that slightly scared me and I didn't help that she looked at my again when she mentioned the part about blowing up the school.

"Hai!" We said in startled voices and knew she wasn't kidding! We finished eating in silence.

After I had made my way back to my room, I decided to finish with my other belongings tomorrow. Instead, I lied on my bed and thought,_ well another door closes, and a new one opens! Out with the old in with new! This new part of your life Sakura! Time to move on and forget! _I sat up feeling so joyous that I decided to write a song.

Quickly I opened my guitar case and saw _them_ staring at me in the face. Pity song after pity song with stupid ones in between all written about _him! _I closed my guitar case and tossed it in a corner. On the verge of tears, I throw my face into my pillow but to no veil, the tears came and didn't stop until they acted like my lullaby drowning me in a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope everyone liked! Please review! Reviews make me happy! **

~Sasukes1wuver ^.^


	3. Fear can't Describe the Unbelieveable

**A/N:**** Here is another chapter in my newest story! I hope you guys are ready! I would like to give thanks and love to everyone who has reviewed, faved, or alerted my story! I really love it! Also, special thanks to my besty 9Kaguya99 (Nel-Chan ^^). If you haven't checked out her stories, then you need to! If you have, are they the most badass amazing things ever! Anyway, on to the story! R,R, & R!**

****Warning: Mature content up ahead!****

****Disclaimer: I don't own Naurto!****

* * *

><p>Fear can't describe the unbelievable<p>

I woke up sometime later into the night. My tears must have glued my tussled pink locks to my soaked cheeks. Running a hand through my hair, I stood up on my bed to open the window over it. I pulled myself onto the windowsill to relish the cool breeze that is usually present in Long Beach, California. As expected, the moment my head popped out of the window, the breeze started to cool and dry my warm wet face. Climbing out of my window, I landed on the dew-covered grass. Glancing up at the moon, I figured it's about one in the morning and I might as well take a stroll. Fresh air is scientifically proven to help with stress and improve breathing.

Deciding that breaking the city's curfew or even getting caught couldn't make my life anymore miserable, I started walking around the neighborhood. After walking around a curve, I saw a school and a playground down the road. I jogged up to the padded playground with a fence around the right, left, and backsides of the playground and some woods blocked by the back part of the fencing. I took a seat on one of the swings. I looked around at the blue equipment and rubbed my bare feet across the weird padding. Getting down on my knees, I ran my fingers over the texture and even tapped it a few times. _Rubber _I think. Standing up again and brushing off my knees, I turned around and found a stranger.

My first instinct was to start beating the crap out of him. Instead of being a wise Sakura, I just stood there like a deer in front of headlights, completely mesmerized. The first thing that popped in my mind was Sasuke. But no, this guy is too bulky and big to be Sasuke. Sasuke's hair is a darker and looks slightly blue in moonlight while this man's hair is more of a dark brown color. And this man's eyes are different… way different. His have life and energy whiles Sasuke's lack emotion and happiness but have the one thing no one will ever have… the key to my heart.

"Yo girl this is my turf so what you doing here?" the man said in an odd accent that I couldn't place.

What is he talking about? Does he own this land? Is he like an official or something?

"G-gomenosai Sir," I said weakly with a bow.

"Go where?" he asked.

Realizing my mistake, I quickly said, " My apologies sir. It was Japanese."

"Ah foreign chick, " He pauses before bending down closer to may face and whispered, " Me like."

He then started to caress my face and jaw line. I was once again shocked and flushed. This isn't right so why don't I stop him? When he leaned in to kiss me, I snapped and slapped him across the face. The look on his face went was seductive to bloodthirsty.

The first hit sounded across the playground and I'm surprised it didn't wake any of the neighbors up. The second made me see stars. I felt useless and weak. I'm a freaking ninja but can't stand up and fight… no wonder Sasuke never loved me. On the verge of tears, I looked down at the ground to try and control myself. What happened next didn't help.

Picking my up by the collar of my shirt, venomous words started to fill my ears.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? From now on you're my bitch and you do as I say! Don't eva fucking think of laying one pretty lil hand on me because you is nothing but a lil bitch! Got that?"

My eyes widen and I choke back tears as I remind silence not wanting to anger him again.

"I'll take that as a yes," was the last thing he said before capturing my lips and stealing my first kiss. He not only took my first kiss but everything that his mouth could do to mine. When his tongue invaded my mouth to play with mine, I nearly lost it and would have it if wasn't for the pain on my cheek and head as a reminder to be a good girl. But I still didn't move. I'd never let him know that this was the most pleasure and comfort form a man I have ever had. I tried to keep from wrapping my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. After what seems like forever, He released the hold on my lips and allowed me to breathe.

"Damn, you need some work you worthless bitch…" he growled out, " be back here tomorrow night at one and don't be late." With that, he slapped my ass and pushed me to the rubber padding. He turned and started to walk away.

"Oh, my names John by the way," he said not even turning around. He jumped a fence near the back woods and was gone.

The moon moved faster than my mind as I sat on my ground in a daze. I felt weird, sick, twisted, hurt, and so many other words that I couldn't think of. The pain in my chest was starting to overwhelm me, and the pain in my cheek didn't help. Gingerly, I let my finger softly glide over the bruise. From the size and amount of pain from one touch, I knew this was going to be a bitch to hide. It won't be impossible (for nothing is) but it will be very unlikely that it won't go be unnoticed. Pushing my still shocked body off the ground, I bolted home. The time on my watch said it was about 5:30 in the morning and I still had to find a way to hide this wound. I got home and quietly but as quick as I could, I slid through my still open window and softly landed in my room. I hurried across the hall in the bathroom on the right to my mom's room. The moment I closed the door to look in the mirror, I almost lost it. I had lost all my professionalism of medical science because in the face of an injury, I lost it.

I'm not sure how long I cried because all I could think of was the huge red lump on my right cheek that stretched from the bottom on my eye to my jaw line and across my cheek from my nose to my ear. After I gather myself to together enough to look at the bruise again, I saw that nothing was broken and my eye was fine but the bruise didn't want to go away. Even after using the small amount of makeup I had, it still was present but not as dominant. Deciding to get some type of sleep, I cleaned up my mess and started for the bathroom door. What appeared outside the bathroom door was the scariest thing I've seen yet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** I hope you guys and gals enjoyed! Please review, fav, or alert because I update faster that way! ~ Sasukes1wuver!**


End file.
